Quest:Proving Grounds IV - The Troll Hunter
Return to the main Proving Grounds page * Recommended MR/SP: > 75 MR, > 110 SP * Added: August 2006 * Description: is better known throughout the realms by his infamous moniker, 'The Troll Hunter' When by chance you become involved with the legendary monster slayer and his rugged band of huntsmen, you soon find yourself in for more adventure than you ever bargained for... Part 1 - Welcome to Windlorn Your brief stop in the town of Windlorn was only meant to allow for a taste of the famous red fox ale at Tuspin's Alehouse... A Taste of Ale You meet an unpleasant character upon entering Tuspin's Alehouse. You can either: * Use Telekinesis (20+)/Illusion (30+)/Any Weaponry Skill (30+)/Unarmed Combat (30+)/Archery (50+)/Diplomacy (30+) for 32 specific XP * Hold your ground. You can either: ** Apologize for no consequence ** Teach him a lesson: After this encounter, the tavernkeep tells you about being near the town, and you march to meet him. ; Completion reward * 16 general XP ---- Goblinwork You're well received in Jirig's camp. He has heard of your Hawklor adventures (The Caves of Westwold initially, and later The Giants if you've completed them). He will then offer you 500 gold to hire you. You can use Diplomacy (30+) to bargain for a higher wage (32 xp and 1,000 gold if you succeed). You march to a goblin cave with four of his men: Tibstock, Jodd, Pirwyn, and Darg. As you get near, you're attacked! You can either: * Use Fortification (30+)/Woodsmanship (30+) to avoid the arrows for 64 xp * Attempt to take cover: Roll a After the volley of arrows which kills all your companions, you encounter four battle-hardened goblins. You can either: * Use Gating (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Telekinesis (30+)/Elementalism (30+)/Archery (20+) against the goblins for 32 xp and then fight three goblins instead of four ** * Attack the four goblins: After the first group of goblins, you must then fight Just when you're planning to return to the camp, you hear a shriek from the cave - there are human prisoners in there. You're forced to act... ; Completion reward * 32 general xp ---- Goblinwork - Into the Dark This scenario features quite a long dungeon. From the entrance of the cave, you can exit to rest (no point). To rest without being disturbed, you must roll a . Failing the rest roll means an encounter: * * If you flee from any enemy in the cave, you go back to the entrance. This can be bothersome, but also useful if you need to rest at any point (the dungeon is long, and several enemies are comparatively quite hard). ;Random enemies * * * * * * * * * * This is just a sample. All encountered random enemies drop common loot. There are a limited number of total random encounters (about 15). ;Noted locations # Entrance # Combat - First a , then . You get a and a bit of gold (158-205). # Two goblin guards - You can retreat east or south from this dungeon location without being noticed. You can either: #* Use Telekinesis (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Thievery (30+) for 64 specific XP and surprise attack the #* Use Archery (50+) for 128 specific XP and attack the remaining #* Attack the #* For defeating them, you get ~20 gold. # Some captives - When freeing prisoners, you can get 32 XP to Thievery (30+), 64 XP to Telekinesis (40+), 128 XP to Destruction (50+), or 32 general XP if you use the from dungeon location 2. You get an additional 64 general XP for freeing each batch, regardless of your method. You can help them as soon as you find them, or ignore them and come back later. After freeing a batch of captives, you go back to the entrance of the cave. There is no alignment disadvantage of not freeing them, apart from the loss of experience. # An ambush - . After this, you must fight . # Combat - . # You automatically pick up an , which identifies as the . # A party of 8 goblins - You can: #* Use Gating (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Elementalism (30+) for 64 specific XP or Telekinesis (40+)/Thievery (40+)/Archery (40+) for 128 specific XP. #* If you used Archery, you still fight #* Hold your ground: - You can get a few good loot items from them. #* Flee: . You flee back to the entrance of the cave. # Helmed axe-wielding goblin - You can flee or fight the . He has several excellent items: #* (exceptional) #* (well-crafted) #* (unmatched) #* (superior) #* (unmatched) # A pair of guards - You must flee or fight . Their weapons are of exceptional quality: (exceptional) and (superior). #* There is a hidden opportunity (no hint) to use Archery here for 32 specific XP to kill one of the guards. You then fight . # Boss - You can't go back and free any more captives after this battle, so free them all first for maximum XP. You can attack or leave. You aren't followed if you leave (just the first time). The next time you arrive here, you're immediately attacked by the following consecutive foes with no chance of rest between battles (but you can flee from any of them): #* #* #* After the final battle: * The elder goblin disappears before you can engage him. * On the corpses of the goblin brothers, you find superior weapons: a , a , and an . * 1000-1391 gold coins in a chest. * 3 s in a satchel. ; Completion reward * 512 General XP ---- Part 2 - The Hunting Begins When you associate with someone known as 'The Troll Hunter', you have to know that sooner or later it's going to come down to hunting trolls... Trouble in Tarnsey You receive a . If you're going to try the hard route, make sure you have 40+ Thievery. You go back to the camp of the Troll Hunter. Now that four of your comrades are dead, there are just sixteen men remaining, besides Jirig and you. As they're busy recovering the bodies of the fallen, he sends you to Tarnsey in the company of an experienced huntsman, Tanvar Elmkin. You see a for the first time. You encounter some goblin tracks, and must decide to either continue to Tarnsey or follow the tracks. You can also use Divination (1+)/Thievery (10+) for 16 specific XP or Woodsmanship (40+) for 32 specific XP. *If you use Thievery, you can try to steal the purse after a . If you succeed, you get 16 specific XP to Thievery and 30-35 gold coins. Your alignment is also affected: "You suddenly feel a bit more wicked...". After this, you must decide your path again (chasing the goblins is the more difficult and rewarding path mentioned in the GM's hint). ; If you track the goblins If you track the goblins and attack the encampment: * 32 specific XP to Elementalism (50+)/Illusion (40+)/Thievery (40+)/Archery (40+), 64 specific XP to Necromancy (40+), or 128 specific XP to Woodsmanship (50+) when used against the goblins. ** If you use Thievery, you gain an extra 32 specific XP to Thievery if you manage to sneak attack the chieftain after a resulting in a fight with the weakened . ** If you use Elementalism, Necromancy, or Woodsmanship, you do not get a chance to kill the goblin chieftain (and grab his loot). ** If you use Archery you gain an extra 16 specific XP to Archery. You kill the Cave Goblin Chieftain and the others scatter.You find the following: An which identifies as the , and (exceptional) ** If you use Illusion - result unknown. * If you boldly attack the goblins head-on, you fight ** ** ** After you defeat them you face the Cave Goblin Chieftain. You cannot rest or heal between the three encounters. If you flee at any point, you skip the goblin encounter altogether. * If you lead the goblins away, the result is unknown. * After defeating the chieftan, you find the following: * An which identifies as the * (exceptional) For defeating the goblins, you get: * ~500 gold coins if you defeated the chieftain * ~750 gold coins if you didn't defeat the chieftain * 512 general XP ; After going to Tarnsey You're greeted by the head of the village council, a woman named Lyrnoa. She tells you that there are two trolls camped in an area of the forest called Oak Alley. Searching for the trolls, you must roll a . * If you don't pass the check, you immediately engage two with no rest between the battles. * If you pass the check, you have a chance to use Elementalism (40+)/Telekinesis (30+)/Gating (30+)/Illusion (30+)/Archery (1+) for 32 specific XP or Thievery (50+) for 64 specific XP to kill one of the trolls before fighting the remaining troll (see above). ; Completion reward * 128 general XP Part 3 - The Hunt Continues The 'Troll Hunter' is a surprisingly busy fellow. Had you known that the wilds of Sryth were crawling with such wicked creatures, you might not have chosen the path of an adventurer... then again... Dragoneye Wood You meet a long-haired, middle-aged huntsman by the name of Riel, and are fully accepted into Jirig's band. After going a couple of days with him, you learn the skill of Woodsmanship at level 5. If you already have the skill, you get 1,024 Woodsmanship XP. Then you're off to Dragoneye Wood, with an intended final destination of Southdawn Keep. Jirig pays you 1,200 gold coins for your services so far. While you're scouting, a troll attacks you, catching you almost by surprise. You can: * Use Archery (40+) for 32 specific XP, Fortification (40+) for 64 specific XP, or Unarmed Combat (40+) for 64 specific XP ** Using Archery allows you to fight the ** Using Fortification allows you to fight the ** Using Unarmed Combat allows you to fight the * Hold your ground and fight the After the first troll, you face an additional . After this fight, a troll grips your neck from behind. You can: * Use Illusion (40+) for 32 specific XP/ Unarmed Combat (40+) for 32 specific XP * Attempt to free yourself with a After freeing yourself, you face the following, with no rest between battles: * * Finally, a massive troll is upon you, but Tanvar appears just in time and slays it with a masterful demonstration of the troll-bont. You both return to camp loaded with troll hides and bones. ; Completion reward * 128 general XP ---- Minstrels? A really short quest. You're roughly roused from your sleep by Tanvar. Your camp is under attack by men on horseback! You can either: * Use Telekinesis (40+)/Horsemanship (40+)/Archery (40+) against the horsemen for 32 specific XP and fight the remaining * Fight After the swift fight, when the attackers are completely disbanded, you discover, with much mirth, that the would-be thieves attacked your well-armed and trained group confusing you with a group of traveling minstrels! At least your company made the road a lot safer for any real minstrels around. ; Completion reward * 64 general XP Part 4 - Tooth and Claw Sleep won't come easy... A Rude Awakening It really seems that you won't be getting much sleep this night as your camp is again under attack, this time by strange, starving ! * Initial fight against a * Then, you can use Telekinesis (30)/Elementalism (40)/Gating (40)/Illusion (40)/Archery (30) for 32 specific XP against the next * * ; Completion reward * 64 general XP The Hunt for Brekkin With Riel and Tanvar, you set off to search for Brekkin. Along the way, you spot a group of wolfkin and decide to ambush them: * You can use Illusion (40)/ Archery (40) for 32 specific XP or Woodsmanship (30) for 16 specific XP to surprise the wolfkin ** If you use Illusion, you force all the wolfkin to retreat, resulting in no more battles ** If you use Archery or Woodsmanship, you fight * Attacking the wolfkin without using a skill or power results in the following consecutive battles with chance to heal between them: ** ** ; Completion reward * 128 general XP Part 5 - An Unknown Enemy Things have gone from bad to worse. You're beginning to wonder if your quest to get a taste of Windlorn's famous Red Fox Ale was worth all this... On Your Own You spot Jirig and two other huntsmen dragged into the wolfkin cave! You, Riel, and Tanvar decide to venture into the lair to rescue your group members. As you approach the cave entrance, you encounter a large group of wolfkin: * You can use Fortification (40+)/ Elementalism (40+) for 64 specific XP, Archery (40+) for 32 specific XP, or Woodsmanship (30+) for 16 specific XP against the wolfkin * If you don't use a skill or power, or if you fail its check, you fight The last wolfkin, the largest of the group, subverts Riel and Tanvar against you! * ; Completion reward * 64 general XP A Rescue in the Dark You enter the labyrinth of passages, and must navigate through the maze: * You can use Divination (40+) for 32 specific XP or Woodsmanship (40+) for 16 specific XP to track the woodsmen If you take a wrong fork, you fight a random battle: * * * There doesn't seem to be any consequences to taking wrong forks except for the battles. If you take the correct fork, you don't have to fight. Eventually, after several correct choices, you enter a large chamber: * * You can use Archery (40+) for 32 specific XP or Illusion (40+)/ Elementalism (40+)/ Telekinesis (40+) for 64 specific XP to wound and fight the * If you don't wound the wolfkin, you fight the healthy wolfkin (unknown stats) The staff-wielding enemy then fires a bolt of lightning at you! * 64 specific XP to Fortification (40+) when used to avoid the lightning bolt He then transforms into a wolfkin and presumably escapes while the entire pack attacks: * * * ; Completion reward * 512 general XP Part 6 - A Dangerous Descent Your pursuit of the mysterious staff-wielding human who transformed into a wolf-kin is fraught with peril... Shocking Encounter As you chase the man with the staff, you are suddenly the target of a lightning bolt shot from the darkness ahead: * You can use Fortification (40+) for 32 specific XP to block the lightning bolt. * Otherwise, you will have to pass a . Then, the man reveals himself and begins to attack you: * . * . After his failed attempts to kill you, he retreats further into the passage. Before you can follow, you are assaulted by a group of wolfkin with no chance to heal between battles: * * * * "Maybe you're also a worthy specimen..." The eerie words of your unknown enemy resonate clearly in your mind. ; Completion reward * 256 general XP Part 7 - Snares It seems that your unknown enemy is taking great pains to see that you never reach the end of this passage... alive... The Web As you proceed down the passage in pursuit of your quarry, you encounter the first of his traps: * You can use Gating (50+) for 128 specific XP or Telekinesis (40+)/ Arcana (40+) for 64 specific XP to overcome the energy web. * Otherwise, you must fight the . ; Completion reward * 32 general XP The Arm Again, your progress is stopped as you encounter the second trap: * You can use Illusion (40+)/ Archery (40+) for 64 specific XP against the floating arm, although it doesn't seem to affect it. * The floating arm will still advance towards you and you must fight it: . * Immediately after defeating the first floating arm, another one appears: . ; Completion reward * 64 general XP The Wave The third trap is a huge wall of fire moving towards you: * You can use Elementalism (40+)/ Fortification (50+)/ Divination (50+) for 64 specific XP to avoid the wave. If you fail, you suffer 150+ damage (or possibly instant death). * Otherwise, you can try to dodge the wave with a . ; Completion reward * 64 general XP The Rock The final trap consists of a deep rumbling of the ground which causes a large rock slab to fall from the ceiling toward you: * You can use Fortification (50+)/ Telekinesis (50+)/ Destruction (50+) for 128 specific XP to avoid the rock. * Otherwise, you can try to dive clear of the rock with a . ; Completion reward * 256 general XP Part 8 - The Domed Chamber Your mysterious foe is again within sight... The Domed Chamber You finally arrive at a large domed chamber and catch a glimpse of the staff-wielding man along with three other men. But he soon sets aggressive wolfkin upon you before retreating with his companions. You will have to fight the following consecutive battles with no chance to heal in-between: * * * * * * After the battles, you are surprised to discover the fates of the missing huntsmen. However, before you can take everything in, you hear a chilling sound from behind... ; Completion reward * 384 general XP Part 9 - Uh Oh The beast creeping up from behind you is not what you think... it's much, much worse... This Doesn't Look Good You turn around to face the enemy, the largest forest troll that you have ever seen. * You can use Illusion (40+)/ Telekinesis (50+)/ Gating (40+)/ Archery (40+) for 32 specific XP to wound the massive forest troll: * If you don't wound the troll, you fight a healthier and more difficult After the battle, you discover the fate of Jirig, and again meet the staff-wielding foe... ; Completion reward * 384 general XP Part 10 - The Enemy Revealed More Than Meets The Eye You again face off against the staff-wielding stranger and three of his companions, but it seems him and Jirig have more of a rivalry than you had known. Before recovering to fight the wolfkin that come to defend your enemies, you suffer 6-16 damage from their sudden attack: * * You again suffer 4 damage before facing off against: * * ; Completion reward * 128 general XP Part 11 - In Pursuit of Auz-Birok A Light at The End of The Tunnel After setting off on your hunt, you and Jirig come to a fork in the road. You can use Divination for 64 specific XP here, although there is no game hint for this action. ; If you go right (immediate danger): * You are ambushed by two wolfkins and must attempt to avoid their surprise attack with a . * You recover from the ambush and must fight the . * After the battle, you return to the fork and take the left path anyway. ; If you go left (following Auz-Birok): * You are ambushed from above by six wolfkins and must roll a (seems to be a percentage of SP). * Then, you must survive against the following with no rest in-between: ** ** ** Near the end of the tunnel, you and Jirig are surrounded from ahead and behind by wolfkin. You can either: * Move forward and attack the first * Turn around and defend the rear against the second ; Completion reward * 256 general XP Part 12 - The Final Battle Begins Onslaught Surrounded by wolfkin, eight of them break off and are closing in. You can either: * Use Illusion (40+) for 32 specific XP and fight the wolfkin (?) * Use Gating (40+) for 32 specific XP to surprise the * Use Telekinesis (40+)/ Archery (30+) for 32 specific XP to kill two wolfkin before fighting the remaining * Face off directly against the group and fight all After the initial battle, you turn toward Jirig to help him when you are cut off by . After you and Jirig have slain your foes, you see another group of fifteen wolfkin emerge and lope towards you one at a time. You will have a total of fifteen fights, with varying stats for each individual wolfkin. Also, Restoration is allowed between rounds. * ; Completion reward * 512 general XP Part 13 - The Underlings Man Down You and Jirig prepare to face off against Auz-Birok's silverclaw troll companions. * * ; Completion reward * 256 general XP Auz-Karag As Auz-Karag advances toward you and the wounded Jirig, you can either: * Use Necromancy (50+)/ Archery (50+) for 64 specific XP to wound . * Directly square off against . ; Completion reward * 256 general XP Part 14 - A Final Stand The Slayer of Men Finally, you face Auz-Birok, the Slayer of Men: * You can use Gating (50+)/ Telekinesis (50+)/ Illusion (50+)/ Archery (50+) for 128 specific XP to wound . * Otherwise, you will have to hold your ground and fight . After defeating Auz-Birok, you see silverclaw and wolfkin emerge from the forest and close in on you. Turning toward Jirig, you are knocked unconcious from a blow from behind and lose almost all your SP. You awaken to discover that Jirig's men and a group of border rangers have rescued you and Jirig from your foes. As his appreciation of thanks, he takes the medallion half from Auz-Birok and combines it with his medallion half, giving the completed item to you. ; Completion rewards * (identifies as the ) * 512 general XP Part 15 - A Hunting Ye Shall Go The Blood Stripe Clan While hunting with Tanvar, you come across a group of forest trolls from the Bloodstripe Clan and must fight three of them in succession with no opportunity to heal between battles: * * * After killing your enemies, Tanvar asks if you wish to track down the troll leader. If you choose to hunt the leader, you find the leader and two of his clan members. You can choose to fight either: * * You also find 107-192 gold coins on the leader's body. If you choose not to hunt the leader, you simply complete the adventure. ; Completion reward * 128 general XP The Troll-Bont With all the troll-hunting that you've been performing, Jirig decides to teach you his mastered art of using the troll-bont. You gain the skill of Weaponry: Troll-Bont at level 10 and a . Note: You may consider equipping the troll-bont because the bonuses are worth the loss of MR and SP. After the training, you and Jirig set off to hunt a troll: * ; Completion reward * 128 general XP A Hillfull of Trolls * 2,500 gold coins * 512 general XP Part 16 - The Last Hunt The Ridge - Part 1 * * * * 128 general xp. The Ridge - Part 2 * * * Now make an * * * 256 general xp. A Small Voice ...farther into the cave ("the adventure continues"...): * * * 5000 gold coins. Completion reward * 4096 general xp * 512 XP to all skills and powers After completion, will be unlocked in Trithik, where you'll receive: Jirig's own troll-bont, the Engraved Troll-Bont Return to the main Proving Grounds page. Category:Ways to alter Alignment Category:AG-only Category:AS&P Quests Category:AT Quests Category:Sagas Category:Kepbekk items quests